Yo ho, yo ho a pirates life for me
by CSIManiac16
Summary: What if Captain Jack Sparrow has a daughter, William and Elizabeth had two daughters, read to find out!


Eyes opening to see the sunlight shining through her window, Erin Turner sat up in her bed to see a maid in her room who was tidying a few things away, the maid headed over to the curtains and pulled them open to let more light shine in, with a small sigh Erin slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes with palm of her hand, the maid wandered over

'Good morning Miss Turner'

The maid said as she pulled the covers back and helped Erin to her feet, the maid then passed her a light blue dress and Erin went behind the screen to get changed into the dress, after a couple of minutes Erin appeared

'What's the occasion?'

Erin asked to see that her mother, Elizabeth Turner had entered the room, Erin looked down to the blue dress that she was wearing to see that it was rather fancy for just a normal day

'It's been ten years; your father is coming on land to see us'

Elizabeth admitted with excitement in her voice, Erin suddenly found herself excited as she hadn't really seen her father, the last time was when she was only eight years old, so she would like to show him how much of a woman she has become

Xxxxxx

'Yo ho, yo ho it's a pirate life for me'

Jennie Sparrow sang as she sat on the stairs leading towards the cabin, her blue eyes looking out to the ocean, the ship known as the black pearl rocked against the fierce waves but Jennie was effected by it, she was used to it, for ten years it had been a tough life, at the age of nine her mother died and she went in search for her father which took her two years, she found out her father was the famous pirate known as Captain Jack Sparrow, Jennie had long brown hair that lay on her shoulders, it was rather curly and she kept a bandana around her head, it was red similar to Jack's, she wore a baggy white top with knee length trousers, she was bare foot at times but if she did wear shoes they would be black boots, once she had found her father it wasn't long till she got into trouble, bumping into Commodore Becket she got stamped as a pirate with a 'P' burned into her wrist but she covered it with a bracelet not wanting anyone to see

'Alright love'

Jennie heard from behind her, she turned around to see her father swaggering towards her and then sat down by her side; Jennie gave him a small smile and nodded

'Yes, I am fine'

Jennie admitted, she never called Jack Dad, she often called him captain or just didn't call him anything

'Where is our destination today?'

Jennie asked taking a quick glance at the compass on his belt, it didn't have a north but it wasn't that type of compass, it showed the holder what they really wanted

'We are off to Port Royale, be nice to see Elizabeth again'

Jack said as he sat there, Jennie could smell her father from a mile away at first it would make her feel sick but after a while she had got used to it, she watched her father for a few moments then looked out to the sea once more and watched as the sun reflected from the blue water

Xxxxxxxxxxx

There was another ship out at sea the famous Flying Dutchman which was captained by none other William Turner, he travelled the seas for 10 years with his second daughter Andie Turner, She was younger then Erin and they hadn't even met each other which was rather odd, William was steering the boat towards land, he could finally go on and see his wife and first daughter who he had wanted to meet so badly, Andie wore a dirtied white baggy top with knee length brown trousers and black flat shoes, her hair hung down past her shoulders and although she was eight years old, she struggled to read and write so found it even more difficult to read a map but was slowly learning

After a few more hours at sea the Flying Dutchman soon enough docked at Port Royale, Elizabeth and Erin were waiting there, a smile on both their faces though Erin was possibly more excited since it was ten years she last saw her father, William stepped off the boat grateful to feel the solid ground once more and walked over to Elizabeth embracing her in a tight hug then kissing her passionately on the lips, Erin shuddered then looked to Andie, she cautiously walked over to her, they didn't look a like at all, the only thing that was the same was the colour of their eyes

'You must be my sister, Andrea'

Erin asked as she looked down, since she was younger and a lot smaller so Erin easily towered over her, Andrea grinned then frowned

'Call me… Andie'

Andie mentioned, she hated her name so wanted others to call her Andie instead as it sounded more like a pirate name, Erin was stood with elegance and poise not taking note of what Andie was saying, they had a little family moment

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It wasn't long till the black pearl docked up, Jack had moved away from the helm of the ship and headed out onto the dock, Jennie stepped out on to the dock as well, she was so excited to meet this Elizabeth and William that her father spoke so much about.

Andie was looking out the water when he saw a ship with black sails docking, her eyes widened and she spun around

'Father, The Black Pearl is here'

Andie announced though as she turned back around and took a step closer she managed to trip over her own feet and couldn't help but scream as she fell from the cliff, the family had gone up there to meet each other, Andie had managed to hit her head on one of the rocks on impact into the water, Erin had seen everything and just stared suddenly bursting into a fit of laughter

'How embarrassing, is she really related to me?'

Erin said as she continued to laugh, Jennie had continued to follow her father when she stopped to hear a scream, she turned to see someone falling into the water, Jennie quickly dived into the water and began to swim towards the female who had fallen, though Jennie suddenly realised she wasn't a very good swimmer but was already close to the female so decided to use her as a raft, leaning over the unconscious body, she began to yell out in panic

'HELP ME! I CANT SWIM'

Jennie screamed, Jack stopped and turned to look out towards the screaming, giving a roll of his eyes and a sigh, he took his jacket off, belt and hat then dived into the water, gliding through the water to save his daughter and the unconscious female, grabbing his daughter first, he swam with her to the land and pushed her up where William was waiting to haul Jennie out, she lay on the ground coughing and spluttering, Jack then went back to Andie and grabbed her swimming with her to where Will was so that Will could haul his daughter out who instantly gasped and began to cough, Jack climbed out himself and looked towards William

'Ah.. William, nice to see you back on land'

Jack mentioned with a smug smirk on his lips then walked over to Jennie and helped her up, who smiled towards her, Jack never hugged his daughter but William was hugging his closely, Elizabeth had ran down to hug Andie too but Erin was stood there laughing and rolling her eyes, Erin decided to head down but not to hug Andie, but talk to Jennie

'Thanks for almost saving my sister, not that I care, I don't know her and don't want her as my sister'

Erin said in a sarcastic voice with an evil looking smirk on her lips, Jennie looked towards her and raised her eyebrow quite shocked at what she had said

'Be grateful you have a sister, I have no one only my dad'

Jennie mentioned trying to sound wise, though sounded upset instead, Erin looked towards Jennie and seemed to shut up for a moment before speaking

'What happened to your mum?'

Erin asked, knowing she wouldn't be able to live with out her mum, she had coped for so long without her dad so she was pretty much used to that

'My mum got killed by Blackbeard because she owed him something valuable, my father had been stupid enough to give me away to Blackbeard to work on his ship but my mother wouldn't allow it as she loved me so when I turned thirteen Blackbeard managed to take over the black pearl and take my mother away for pay back, she worked on his ship for a year before dying'

Jennie mentioned as tears began to fall down her face, Erin looked towards Jennie and suddenly felt sorry for her, pulling her into a hug, Jack had overheard what Jennie had said and was soon storming over, pulling Jennie away from Erin

'No need for lies Love'

Jack said with a odd stern tone in his voice, though Jennie pulled away from Jack and ran off to hide behind some barrels, she didn't want to be a pirate anymore but it was in her blood so she had no choice, Elizabeth had walked off with Andie to sort out the wound that had been inflicted on the back of her head as it was seeping blood and was going all over her clothes. Erin had followed Jennie to see if she was alright, but Jennie was still cowered behind the barrels, tears streamed down her face, she had got a random bottle of rum in her hand and was taking glugs of it, trying to get drunk, Jack and William seemed to head off to the Turner household, though Erin simply went to find Jennie, she saw her just sitting there crying so she wandered over and sat by her side

'I just want my dad to love me'

Jennie said through sobs and was slightly drunk from the bottle of rum in her hands which was now empty

'Yo ho, Yo ho a pirates life for me'

Jennie sang, Erin raised her brow and listened to her singing which was quite good, Erin wasn't sure how she was supposed to help, she guessed words could help but she wasn't sure what to exactly say, Jennie burped quite loudly and got up heading off to the house with Erin getting up quickly, lifting the skirt part of her dress and headed off after Jennie not wanting her to get hurt

xxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
